Skywalker Saga: Book 2: Part 2
by JeanDream
Summary: The second book in a trilogy-chronicles the life of Mareana Skywalker on Endorisa


Explanation:

I started writing these stories when I was 16 years old, about 5 years ago. This was, of course, before the prequels came out, before I knew anything about them. It is basically a retelling of events, adding in another character. I had originally started this retelling at Star Wars: A New Hope, but my old computer ate my file. So I started where I had left off, summarizing what I had already written. I also realize that the timing of some of the events is off, but I don't feel like fixing it, so please put up with it. (from Book 1)

I think these stories are a little odd, but I was a teenager at the time, so it's somewhat understandable. Here is the second part of the second book in the trilogy. I am posting this book in three installments because it is very large. Please tell me any opinions you have in reviews or through emailing me at jean_mn@yahoo.com.

****

Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga

A New Beginning

Book 2: The Trials and Tribulations of Mareana Skywalker

By JeanDream

Part 2:

Sanab strode into his personal library and grabbed his favorite datapad off of the table. Tales of the Jedi was his favorite topic and interest. The man's private fascination of the Jedi was unnerving even to himself. Just a few weeks ago, the prince had made a shocking and amazing discovery of Endorisa. He learned that just a little more than 20 years ago, the planet had been ruled by the late Emperor's sister. Since the Emperor was a Force-wielder, that would mean that his sister was as well, wouldn't it?

Sanab knew that this former queen of Endorisa and sister of the Emperor was long dead, but if she had any children left on Endorisa. . . Sanab's eyes gleamed. It would be fitting if he started his own Jedi army. The whole galaxy, including the Empire and the New Republic, would bow to him-and his queen.

Sanab busied himself the rest of the day with preparing for the arrival of his new wife.

Mareana tossed and turned in bed that night. Something was amiss, she could sense it. Running her fingers along the smooth wooden floor under the bed, she gripped the cool handle of her lightsaber. Mareana didn't know if she would need to use it, but. . .

Several menacing presences, entering the house!! Her sense suddenly screamed at her. Go to Lilia!

Mareana leapt out of her bed and quickly slipped through the adjoining door to the little girl's room.

Lilia was awake, and she cowered in a corner in her room, shaking. "Mommy, I feel some mean men!"

"Yes, I do too, honey," Mareana planted herself in front of her daughter, in a defensive position. Suddenly, April and the droid, Kaytee, appeared from the secret door on the floor.

"Glad you could make it," Mareana grunted.

April smiled grimly. "Wouldn't miss it. We're surrounded, they're in the woods, in the yard, even in the house."

"I know," Mareana whispered grimly. "They're right in front of the entrance to this room. I sealed the emergency door, but it won't hold them for long."

Kaytee hovered near the frightened child. "Are you sure fighting is wise, Mistress Mareana? Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative."

Mareana shook her head. "They're not getting me without a fight." She ignited her lightsaber. The familiar hum pierced the air and the room was bathed in an eerie violet light.

"Brace yourselves, and stay behind me," she commanded. 

Just then, the door gave in and troopers marched in, firing blasters surprisingly set for stun. Mareana deflected the bolts easily with her lightsaber, taking out a few of the troopers in the process. She steeled herself for a long and hard battle. The troopers would not give up very easily.

Suddenly, an aura of solemnity descended upon the room. The troopers stopped firing, to gaze upon the man who had just entered.

"You," Mareana spat out. "I should have know only an evil slug like you would dare pull a stunt like this." Mareana laughed inside. She could easily take this man down in defense of her family.

Sanab smiled. "We meet again, my love. Now, do we have to go through this nasty carnage, or will you come peacefully." His eyes rested on Mareana's weapon.

"Never," Mareana replied bravely. "We will never surrender."

Sanab shook his head. "Such an interesting weapon you have there. A lightsaber. Only the Jedi use those."

Mareana smiled grimly at him.

Then the truth dawned on him suddenly. This woman is a Jedi!! That made things one hundred times better!

"Come with me," Sanab offered, "and I will give you the galaxy, every thing you've ever dreamed of."

Mareana just glared at him silently. 

Sighing, Sanab reached into his pocket and withdrew a small circular device. Pushing a button on the side, Sanab activated the object. "I trust you know that this is a thermal detonator. Now are you going to come with me or not?"

Mareana bit her lip, suddenly unsure of herself. She could sacrifice her own life, but could she forfeit her daughter's and friends'?

"I'm waiting," Sanab said impatiently.

Mareana disengaged her lightsaber and stepped forward. "We surrender," she whispered, a Jedi calm settling upon her. She rolled the lightsaber on the floor toward Sanab, and raised her hands into the air.

Sanab picked up the weapon and studied it thoughtfully. He turned to Mareana. "Good girl." He motioned to his guards, and the men advanced toward the soon to be prisoners.

Unexpectedly, April threw herself in front of Mareana, and attempted to wrestle the lightsaber away from Sanab.

"No! I won't let you do this!" she screamed.

"April, don't!" Mareana advanced toward her friend, but it was too late. Already several rounds of stun bursts had been fired into the woman's body. One stun bolt was enough to knock a person unconscious. Several could easily be fatal.

"Now, there was so need for that!" Kaytee, the droid exclaimed.

A stun blast was fired casually in the droid's direction. Her protests were cut off abruptly.

Mareana pulled Lilia close to her and marched up to the evil man. "You are a corrupt and evil man. You're gonna regret this." 

Sanab smiled and motioned to yet more guards. "I'm sure."

She felt a prick on her arm, and looked to see a needle being extracted from it and her daughter's. 

"Sanab, we surrendered!" Mareana replied woozily, desperately fighting the drug that now swam through her bloodstream.

"This won't do any permanent damage," Sanab explained calmly. "It is just to assure your cooperation."

Mareana snorted sarcastically and was about to snap a retort when the heavy darkness suddenly overtook her. 

Luke Skywalker settled into a Jedi relaxation ritual as his X-wing flew threw hyperspace. His mind swam among the vastness of the Force, and felt things far away. 

He also felt things dear to his heart. His family on Endorisa, he was deserting them again. Actually, most people didn't even know he was married, let alone had a child. Only the most inner organization of the New Republic was aware of it.

Luke remembered their time on Coruscant with fondness. He had lived in an apartment with his wife and infant in a hidden wing of the Imperial Palace. Since his wife had had such a close link to the Empire, it was very conceivable that there had been a high price on her head.

Back then, Mareana was one of Leia's aides, and the two had become close friends. Their friendship had relieved Luke. Back during the early days of the Alliance, when Mareana had just joined the Rebel cause, things had been sticky between the two of them.

Luke suspected that it was part suspicion and part jealousy of each other. He remembered that he used to be devoted to Leia and totally in love with her. Even after he had met Mareana, he had still felt loyalty towards the princess. 

Thankfully, Han and Chewbacca had come around too. For awhile, they were wary of his new wife, since she had betrayed them and gone back to the Empire. The two eventually realized that Mareana had simply been a lost and frightened child, aching for someone who really wanted her.

Luke wanted her. Every second of every day. He silently cursed himself for leaving her time after time again. She was the only person who really understood what it was like to be him, and was linked to him always.

Mareana was linked to him, and now he felt her hollow fear and pain. It stung him from all sides and jerked him alert with a great force. He exhaled deeply and made a sudden check of the instruments.

Artoo, having sensed the rapid flux in his master's vital signs, beeped a worried query.

"Yes Artoo," Luke replied to the droid as the translation appeared on the screen. "I'm all right." He drummed his fingers against the panel thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna bring the ship out of hyperspace early," Luke told the robot. "Set a course back to Endorisa."

Artoo beeped a confused reply.

"Yes, I know Leia's expecting us," Luke replied patiently. "But I have to go back. Mareana and the others are in danger, Artoo. If I explained to you how I know, it would only strain your logic circuits."

Artoo beeped an affirmative response, as he had heard that phrase many a time before.

Luke drew the ship out of lightspeed carefully. "Do you have the coordinates set for Endorisa yet, Artoo?"

The droid beeped yes and relayed another message across the screen.

"Good idea Artoo," Luke replied. "I'll code a response to Coruscant right away. I have a feeling we're gonna need some reinforcements."

On the way back to Endorisa, Luke fell into the Jedi hibernation as he had before. The man felt the inner feelings of his wife and grew more determined to help his love and child regain the stability he knew they had lost.

Mareana awoke the next day in a large, fluffy soft bed. She turned and found her daughter sleeping beside her. For a moment, she gazed at her daughter lovingly, not remembering what had transpired the night before.

Then it hit her like a storm, and she flew out of the bed like a tornado. The elaborately furnished room had one door and two windows. Mareana studied the locks on the door and realized that it would take even a Jedi several hours to diesengage them.

Looking out the windows, Mareana observed that they were dozens of stories off of the ground. She could attempt to float them down, but they would be susceptible to any blaster fire, since it would take all of Mareana's concentration to do it.

Sinking down on the bed thoughtfully, Mareana noticed the breakfast tray positioned by it. Walking to it apprehensively, she surveyed the array of fresh fruits and cereals that it contained. A note lay on the tray. Mareana read it reluctantly.

My dear Mareana,

My love, I am preparing a bountiful banquet in your honor for tonight. In two days, you will be my bride. I know you are very excited, my soon to be queen. Being the generous man that I am, I will also accept your sweet daughter as my own child.

I am glad that you are a Jedi. Our children should be very potent with the Force, don't you agree?

There are many beautiful gowns for you and the child in the closet. I will be sending for you at lunchtime to join me.

Yours,

Sanab

Mareana forced herself to stay a Jedi calm. She casually strode up to the hidden camera she sensed was there and peered inside.

"Sanab," she replied, an eerie peace settling upon her. "You are a fool. If you think that you can marry me and keep me here as a prisoner, you are gravely mistaken. I have the Force as my ally, and a powerful ally it is."

At that, every secret camera in the room concurrently shattered. "That's what I think of your proposal, your highness." 

Mareana heard clapping. She turned to see Lilia standing on the bed, applauding.

Mareana grinned and scooped her beloved daughter into her arms. "Don't worry, we're gonna get out of this, my love."

"I know, Mommy," the little girl replied, the fear gone from her sense. "Daddy is coming too."

Mareana nodded. She had felt Luke's sudden emotion as a dream when she was sleeping. He had felt her agony, and was coming to them.

"Now eat, dear one," Mareana ordered kindly. She gestured toward the breakfast tray. "The food is safe. You're going to need your strength."

Lilia heartily ate the ripe fruits. Mareana even grudgingly admitted that they were delicious. When the breakfast was devoured and gone, Mareana paced back and forth through the room, while Lilia sat on the bed.

"We have to find a way out of here," she told her daughter.

Lilia pointed at the window. "We could climb down."

"No, we would be easy targets,"Mareana replied, "I don't think that I could Force-distract the entire Royal Army at once."

"We'll have to look for a way out then," the little girl replied, a determined look nestled on her face. 

She looked so much like Luke, with her bright blue eyes flashing with seriousness and conviction. Mareana smiled down at her daughter wistfully.

The little girl suddenly sprang from the bed and started examining the room. "Are you going to help me, Mom?"

"Oh, sure," Mareana joined her daughter, feeling like a child herself. "I doubt that we're going to find a secret passage or trap door or anything though."

Lilia grunted from the walk-in closet. Her voice came out muffled. "I've found something, Mommy. You were wrong, there is a trap door in here."

"What?" Mareana exclaimed. She couldn't believe that Sanab would leave them a way out. The woman hurriedly went to Lilia's side, under the skirts of countless extravagant dresses.

Through the thin light that filtered into the space, Mareana could make out the outline of a small door in the floor. She grappled with the handle, and started pulling. The door would not budge, however how hard she pulled.

"Help me through the Force, Lilia," Mareana ordered to her daughter kindly. "Only through our combined strength are we going to get it open."

The little girl nodded solemnly. She closed her eyes and her mother did likewise. Together, they strained and pulled with the Force. The time bolted door refused to open. Just when Mareana was about to give up, did she feel it loosen. A few seconds later, the door popped open and a rush of cool, stale air filtered to them.

Mareana saw through the Force that it was just a six foot drop to the bottom. She casually jumped through the opening and landed on her feet in the passage.

"Come on, Lilia," Mareana beckoned. "I'll catch you."

A moment later, the little girl had fallen into her mother's arms. "Its dark down here."

"Don't worry, I'll light the way," Mareana reassured. A yellow beacon suddenly illuminated the hallway. 

Mother and child peered down the corridor, almost afraid of what they might see. But all that was there, was old pieces of broken furniture, musty paintings, and a thick layer of dust on the floor. Rooms and halls branched off from the passageway, giving it a mazelike affect. 

Mareana could see through the Force the way to freedom, however. Grasping Lilia's hand, she led the way down the long passageway bravely.

Luke hurried through the city on foot, not wanting to waste time with the hassle of public transportation. If only they'd bought that landspeeder Mareana and he'd been talking about. . .

As Luke neared their home, his being became even more filled with a cold dread. His sense of Mareana was very faint; he could only feel a flicker of emotion here and there, like she was busy. Luke walked up the sidewalk to the door. Pushing back his black hood, he sensed one life-force inside the house, and it was very weak.

Luke rushed into the house and observed the invaded interior of complete chaos. The furniture was thrown about and ripped open. Mareana's favorite Bothan sofa was in two pieces. The art that had been scattered around the room was completely destroyed.

Luke suddenly remembered the Kenobi family amulet that was so dear to his wife. Fishing desperately through the upturned cabinet, he closed his hand upon the cool, shiny piece of gold that was priceless. He opened his hand and the simple five pointed star with a soltitary rainbow trunor gem inset reflected his face. It seemed distorted with time and hardship.

He tucked the priceless amulet in his pocket, and started up the stairs toward the weak life that existed there. 

Walking down the hall to Lilia's room, he observed the wreckage with pain. Luke instinctively knew that life could never be the same for their family, but most of all-for Mareana. Something would happen that would change her, affect her in a terrific way.

Inside the fateful room, a woman lay on the floor, unconscious. The droid, 14KT, was in two separate pieces, undoubtedly having been shot. The humanoid figure with dried blood on her right arm and leg moved a little, moaning in agony.

"No, don't move, April," Luke commanded gently. "Everything's gonna be allright. I'll get you patched up. . ."

April's eyes flashed with an inner pain. "Forget about me, Luke. Mareana and Lilia are the ones in danger. He's taken them. He's obsessed, Luke. He'll do anything!"

"Who?" Luke asked. "Where are they?" 

"Sanab," April replied weakly, "to the Palace, he's taken them to the Palace. We can't trust anyone on this planet."

"I know," Luke answered thoughtfully. He touched her head with his hands and poured some Jedi healing into her body. With strips of cloth from his Jedi cloak, he wrapped the Lithan's wounds. 

"I'm going to get you to the Vanishing Star." Luke mentioned Mareana's souped up freighter. "Its got a good medical facility."

Luke proceeded to pack the droid's torso and legs onto his back. After that, he carefully lifted the fallen woman into his arms. She had receded back into a painless unconsciousness. It made the journey to the shipyard much more comfortable for her.

The Force led Mareana down the passage, faithfully and quietly. The place echoed with whispers from the not-so -distant past, stirring Mareana with a sense of deja`vu.

"This place is so familiar to me," Mareana said softly. "I can hear the laughter, the singing. The music of balls, and aromas of exotic foods. The love was so poweful, so powerful. . ."

Lilia looked at her mother worriedly. "Are you okay, Mommy?" She knew that something was wrong.

Mareana looked at her daughter blankly. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie." She turned down another hall and Lilia followed unsurely.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Mommy?" Lilia wondered, concerned. "The Force tells me-"

"This is the way, dear," Mareana cut her off sharply. "Now, quiet, little one."

Lilia bit her lip and followed her mother into a large room. She stopped abruptly and stared around the room in shock. Elaborate lanterns lit the room, casting an eerie air about it. A long, time faded crimson carpet led to the front, where the majestic throne sat. The inlaid jewels glittered like time forgotten eyes that had seen everything.

Mareana, trancelike, proceeded toward the throne. Her eyes were transfixed upon a book lying on a small wooden table in front of it. Lilia followed reluctantly, suddenly getting a vision of the emotions that flowed through her mother.

Love, betrayal, sadness, hate, abandonment, loneliness, Lilia flinched at the emotions that she rarely felt in her young, sheltered life. Her mother had found something important to her identity.

Meanwhile, Mareana flipped through the pages of the thick, leather bound book. It seemed to be a history of civilized Endorisa, starting about 2000 years ago. Ignoring the early entries, she turned to the end, which dated about 25 or so years ago. 

Her eyes scanned the page until she found a familiar name. Rianna, Imperial Princess of Endorisa, the phrase caught her eye instantly. So her mother had been royalty, supreme ruler of Endorisa. What had happened to change things?

Mareana read on. The entries were written by Rianna herself and told of political happenings, and diplamatic meetings. They also showed a more intimate side of the Imperial Princess. They told of a passionate affair between Rianna and Obi-Wan Kenobi, which was forbidden by Rianna's brother, a powerful figure in the Empire.

"He must have been a governor or a moff," Mareana mused aloud. 

The writings went on, describing countless plans and dreams the young woman had for herself and her lover. Mareana's eyes filled with tears at the pain that was evident on the time yellowed pages. Her mother had been torn between a love so true, and an almighty and relentless brother.

The brother almost seemed like the Emperor, evil and manipulative. The Emperor!. . .

Something clicked in Mareana's mind. The brother who Rianna had affectionately called Palpy was in fact, Palpatine, the late Emperor and Mareana's former master. And uncle.


End file.
